cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
G Quest
G Quest was a Vanguard event sponsored by the Vanguard Association. Individual quests were held at all Branches every weekend. The G Quest was being used to gather Stride Force from every single participating Vanguard Fighter in order to summon units from Planet Cray to be used as Ryuzu Myoujin's mindless puppets. Rules Each branch has a unique quest for Vanguard teams to participate in, however if a team fails at one Branch Quest, they will not be able to take part in that quest again. When you clear Branch Quests, depending on the result, the team collects stamps. The team that clears a quest with top marks recieve stamps worth ten points, other teams will receive stamps and points reflecting their results. Each team will receive one point just for taking part. Whoever earns a total stamp value of 50 points or more will be on their way to become a Generation Master, after that they will be able to take part in the Clan Leader Qualification Test. Magallanica Branch In the Magallanica Branch begins with a team tournament, after that, whoever wins get to battle the Special Aqua Force consisting of Jaime Alcaraz, Leon Soryu, and Sharlene Chen or Jillian Chen. Dragon Empire Branch The Dragon Empire's festive G Quest is called "Hunting Vanguard". All around the city, treasure is hidden. Team s must find the treasure to win points or defeat the chasers. However, if a player get defeated by a chaser, they go to the "Drop Zone". A teammate must defeat the Drop Zone's guardian to release you, and if that teammate loses, he/she will be in prison too. Additionally some treasures are duds; if a player finds one they're sent to the Drop Zone as well. If all three members end up in the Drop Zone, then the team will be disqualified. Zoo Branch The Zoo Branch will have 3 challenges. The first one is a competition chosen by the Branch Manager (in the Zoo Branch episode, she chose the cooking competition). The team that wins the competition gets to battle a secret guest which is Christopher Lo. If you manage to defeat him, you will be given 2 tests, the first one is to defeat a 100 Megacolony Combatants, after that, they have to defeat more Megacolony Combatants (which is Team Trinity Dragon), but they have to transform into Card Warriors "Vangamen". After that, one teammate will have to face Daigo. Star Gate Branch The Star Gate Branch's G Quest is exceedingly simple, but also one of the most difficult to the point that it gets very few participants. To clear it, one team member must defeat either Toshiki Kai or Kouji Ibuki. United Sanctuary Branch The United Sanctuary's G Quest is a standard team tournament, the winning team then must face Team Asteroid in a "Relay Fight". Dark Zone Branch In the Dark Zone Branch G Quest, there are "creatures", if a team member encounter one, they have to cardfight it. If the player loses, they're disqualified instantly. If a team gets through the labyrinth within the designated time limit to the top floor. If you rech the top floor, they instantly get 10 stamps, but if more than one team reaches it, a cardfight will be held. The remaining teams will receive the same number of stamps as the floor they made it to.It isn't necessary for all of the team members to reach the top floor. In the Dark Zone Branch G Quest Episode, the rules are a bit different, the other teams had the option of becoming creatures and stop TRY3 from winning a perfect record. Anyone who defeated them would get 10 stamps instantly. Ultimate Stage In the ultimate stage, the team participating must defeat all members of team Q4 (except for Aichi Sendou who was overseas). Category:Anime element